


Gender-Bender and the Philosiphers stone

by Em (Emmy_Carry), Emmy_Carry



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Genderbending, Red String of Fate, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy_Carry/pseuds/Em, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy_Carry/pseuds/Emmy_Carry
Summary: Okay, it's 5:40 AM, and I never went to sleep last nigh, so don't complain.  Goodbye.Okay, now it's 12:59 AM, this is on a HIATUS





	1. Chapter 1

I'm screwed. Those are the words going through my head when I see the red string on my pinky finger. Everyone know what this means, even muggles. It means either A. You're about to meet your soulmate or B. You're about to die. Now, don't blame me here, I thought I didn't have a soulmate. The Dursleys always said freaks like me didn't have a soulmate, so o figured I was going to die. And this string appeared as Hagrid burst down the door, and I didn't die then or meet my soulmate(which I'm happy for), but I just figured I was going to die. That's all. And it turns out the V scar on my cheek means something.  
~~~~~~My baby Georgie's POV~~~~~~  
I see my red string appears while I'm eating breakfast in the burrow. I think I'm going to die, because when I see it I choke. I get some water and don't die. ‘Fred, what's wrong?’ ‘'I'm George, and my string appeared.’ Honestly, I'm annoyed more than anything. Well, now I am, all because mum thought I was Fred. I'm George. ‘'Oh, honey, that's great! George, I'm so happy!’ Of course you are. You wouldn't know it, but Ron is obsessed with The-Girl-Who-Lived, and Mum is only concerned with Ron being Mr. Weasley-Potter. So, I can only hope Ron never ends up Holly Potter. Just to annoy Ron and Mum.  
~~~~~Oddly convenient time jump~~~~~  
~~~~~Holly's POV~~~~~  
Where the hell is platform 9 and 3/4? I still haven't died or met my soulmate, and I don't know of this a good or bad thing. ‘'Come along, Ron, to platform 9 and 3/4.’ I hear someone talking about the platform and go over there. ‘Come along, George.’ ‘'Honestly, woman, I'm Fred-’ He stops as I look at him and out strings connect. ‘'Mum.’ ‘'Yes?’ ‘'Is that holly potter, and do I see our strings connecting?’ I walk over and say ‘Hi, I'm Holly Potter. Nice to meet you……’ I trail off, wanting his name.   
~~~~~Muh lil Georgia peaches POV~~~~~  
‘'I'm George Weasley, nice to meet you, soulmate.’ I look over and see Ron looking heartbroken. ‘'Why does he look like I just killed his hopes and dreams by saying hi to you before him?’ She murmurs to me, and I realize she's joking. ‘'Holly, this is my Ronald, say nice to meet you, Ron!’ Mum baby's Ron until holly says ‘'Mrs. Weasley, just wondering, am I soulmates with Georgia over here, or is he going to murder me?’ ‘'What…….?’ ‘'Our strings are connected.’ She explains. Fred bursts out laughing. ‘'Anyway, I'm just happy I'm not going to die. How do I get on the platform, Fred?’ Fred looks like he thinks she's stalking him or something, and asks ‘'how do you know my name?’ ‘'Well, I heard Peaches say he was Fred, so I figured either you're Fred or he has some sort of condition.’ ‘'Peaches?’ ‘'Yeah, his name is George, and I think he's Georgia, and y’know how they're known for their peaches.’ Well…. I don't want to be known as peaches, but I guess that nickname is going to stick. And I do like peaches. ‘Hi, Holly, I'm Percy.’ ‘'Hi, Percy. Do you happen to be a Demi-God?’ Wait, what? ‘'What?’ ‘'Ha, he's from a muggle book, Percy Jackson.’ Oh.   
~~~~~Holly-woods POV~~~~~  
I'm on the train sitting with Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and Ronald, and I think it's awkward, but I don't mention it. ‘'Lee, I heard you had a tarantula. Can I see it?’ I think they're surprised I'm not afraid of spiders. I love on a broom closet, I'm used to them. Jordan pulls out the spider, and I'm immediately in love with it. 'Holly, why would a sweet girl like you want to see a venomous monster?’ ‘'Aw, he's not a venomous monster, he's adorable, Ron. Are you afraid of spiders?’ I joke with him, but he seems stiff. ‘'Yes, Ron is.’ That surprises me. ‘Then why'd you sit in a compartment with a tarantula in it, Ron?’ ‘T-to protect you from it, of course.’ He puffs out his chest like a peacock. ‘'I have Peaches to protect me from the big, bad, adorable spider, Ron.’ The twins are laughing at my remark and Lee looks amused ‘Peaches?’ ‘'Yes, like a Georgia peach.’ ‘'Oh, a Georgia peach. That makes sense.’ ‘'Okay, so he's peach like Georgia peach, are you a star from holly-wood, then?’ ‘'Well, I fancy my acting skills to be pretty good.’ We all laugh, except Ron, who still looks like a tomato. ‘'Hey, holly, where do you think you'll be sorted?’ Ron asks. But, What? 'Sorted? I was raised by muggles, Ron.’ ‘'Oh, um, Gryffindor traits are pride and courage, Ravenclaw is smarts, Hufflepuff is loyal, but only losers get in there and Slytherin is-’ ‘'cunning and sly.’ ‘'You're the guy who said that these guys were blood-traitors!’ I recognize that guy from the tailors. ‘'Yes. I'm Draco Malfoy. Be my friend or girlfriend and you won't get on my bad side.’ I look at him, my jaw on the floor, before I regain my composure. ‘'Where in the hell did you get that pick-up line, Malfoy?’ The twins and Lee burst out laughing after holding sneers to mimic Malfoy. ‘'Well, anyway, Malfoy, sorry to inform you George is my soulmate. He's the twin with the gold specks and more freckles.’ ‘'What are you talking about, Potter, there's no difference in between those two.’ ‘'Yeah, there is. Can't you see, out of this compartment, looks go 1. George(though I may be a bit bias)2.Fred, 3.Lee, 4.The Tarantula, or Tulip, as I will now call her, 5.Me, 6.You, 7.Ron.’ Ron blushes, as does everyone else. ‘'IM after the tarantula?! I'm a Malfoy!’ ‘'I'm a potter, and I placed myself after the tarantula. Plus, you're not even last.’ Malfoy looks like he's going to say something, then leaves, none the wiser. ‘'That went well.’ Lee makes a comment, and with that, I doze. off. https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Lucius%20Malfoy/works


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I slacked off so I have to write this. I fell asleep writing this yesterday, so sorry.

Chapter Text

By the way, his is Em writing. I accruals wrote this chapter, as I....... Was lazy, not important, bye now~~~~Holly's POV~~~

I wanted to be with George, so I obviously got into Gryffindor. I think the whole 'sorting hat' thing is just a sham. Whatever. I, obviously, walk over to George and notice how handsome he is. 'George, you look different. Did you wear makeup?' He looks shocked.(I'm too lazy to write.......... I guess it's my fault, considering I only have to come up with the concept....... WHATEVER. Now for......)MUH LIL BAYBE GEORGIA PEACHES POV.

I notice Holly looking at my face weirdly. Maybe she's thinking how ruggedly handsome I am. Then she asks whether I'm wearing makeup or not! 'Holly, does George look like the type?' 'Yes. Also, if he is wearing makeup, he needs to work on it.' We all look at her open mouthed, Lee looking like he's going to die of holding in his laughter when she says 'I'm joking that he's ugly. I know he's probably not wearing makeup.' Lee and Fred curl up laughing, tears coming out of their eyes. 'For your information, I've been doing mums make-up since I was 3! I once gave her face paint so she'd look like a monkey.' 'Yes, yes, I'm sure you're great at make-up, love.' I don't think Fred and Lee notice, but she's beaming and she just called me love. Girly(NOT GIRLS, EM, MANLY)squeeeeeeeal. Don't tell Fred I squealed.

Holly's pov

This is, like, 2 hours later. I called George love. I'm dead. No one likes me, not even my soulmate, as Aunt Petunia said. I bet he just wants to see me cry. I mean, he looked happy, but no one knows whether that's the truth or not, and I'm willing to bet it's not. I must've looked like an idiot! I'm rooming with a girl named Hermione, and she seems like such a bookworm. I'm sure we'll get along great and all, but I think she suspects I'm depressed. I'll have to try harder. Anyway, on to MUH CUTIE WIW BABY GEORGIES POV

Holly comes down from the common room and goes over to us. 'Hey, peaches, cream.' Cream? 'Cream?' Fred and I or on track. 'Well, he's peaches, so peaches and cream.' 'Yknow, nicknames aren't the best for people with short names.' 'I don't care. What should I call your friend Lee? Buttermilk?' Fred and I are very amused by her mindset. I mean, buttermilk? 'Maybe you should call me..... The handsome one?' Lee walks over and holly just laughs. 'Lee, I think that I'd have to call peaches that, considering we're soulmates and all.' Holly walks over to Lee and, with a mock whisper, says 'But to be honest, Fred is the better looking one.' Fred gets a smile and I feel a little wounded. 'Okay, Holly, now that your obvious joke is over, how would you rate us?' 'Well, George, out of who? You, Lee, Fred, me, Ron, Katie bell, Oliver wood, so on?' 'How do you know Katie and Oliver?' 'They talked to you about killing you if you were late for Quiddich. Then they explained Quiddich to me.' 'Okay. The people are me, Fred, Lee, Malfoy, Ron, and Percy.' 'Switch Ron and Percy around and that's the order of looks.' 'You think Malfoy looks good?' Fred and I can't stand the guy. 'If he wasn't a prick, plus if he didn't slick back his hair, he'd be better looking than Percy, and everyone's better looking than Ron.' Holly makes a face. 'Mrs. Weasley said he had the hots for me. Ew.' Mum did that? 'Mum did that? You said plainly to her that your string was connected to George's!' 'I know, Fred, but she kept going on about Ron. Ron is great at chess, Ron is great looking when he cleans up, George likes to play pranks, but Ron is a proper gentalman.' Holly says that last bit in a good impression of mum voice. 'She kept downing you George, and it sounds like you're a person with a horrible personality that no one likes, plus you have no ambition or goals in life.' 'Molly said that?' Lee thinks mum is amazing, but Fred and I learned the truth long ago. Only Ronny-kins matters. 'Yes, and I asked her if she knew better than O' Great Fate, Destiny Herself. Mrs. Weasley says no.' Mum must've been shocked! 'Holly, you've got cheek!' Feed agrees with me. 'Yes, but I have to hold it in with the muggles.' 'Why?' 'Oh, they're quite fond of punching bags, but they can't seem to afford one.' Wait, holly was abused? 'What?' Fred is shocked. 'Oh, um, they just, uh, aren't fond of me. Yeah, that's all.' I don't believe her. 'Holly...' 'Yes, George?' 'Do you need a hug?' She looks like I just asked if she wanted to be sent to the moon on a broom during a Quiddich match. 'Uh, yes, that would be nice.' I give her a hug and she just stays stiff, not moving. 'Sorry, I've never done this before.' Fred looks surprised. 'You've never hugged anyone?' 'Er, no. My aunt and uncle say that I'll get my filth on them.' Holly looks awkward and like she doesn't want to talk about it, so we drop it. 'Hey, Fred, can you teach me how to be a prankster? I'll pop out one day after another killing curse and Voldemort will piss his pants!' Fred and Lee rolling, then Percy appears and says 'You-know-who isn't a laughing matter, Holly. And watch your language, you can't say piss.' 'Percy the prick, is that you?' Holly is smiling like she didn't just call Percy a prick. 'W-what?' 'Hmm? Percy, what are you confused about. I just said hi.' Percy just walks off. 'We'll, I should ask Hermione some questions about when class is.' I'm going to guess that's her roommate. 'Okay, bye, holly' 'see you'. 'Later, love' we say goodbye, then I realize. I called her love! I'll never hear the end of ot of Fred realized.


	3. Ahem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil' note. Nothing important. Also, if you want, you could adopt this story, but it is NOT abandoned. Just some writers block/college.

Okay, I know people get collage and college mixed up, but which is which? I mean, seriously, I can NOT get it. The school can be pronounced collAGE or collEGE, and I just can figure out which is which.

Next. You can adopt this, but. You have to review so I can read your alteration of my story. Hehehe, yeah.

Last. STOP FUCKING GIVING ME KUDOS ON THE STORY THAT JUST SAYS, LIKE, GFFFFFFFFFG OR SOMETHING, ITS JUST GIBBERISH, I WANTED TO LEARN HOW THIS SITE WORKS TO POST STORIES.

Huff. Happy new year and, if you celebrate, Merry Christmas. Quanza? Hanukkah? I don't know, just age a good(er, okay?)life. Sigh.


End file.
